Uncharted - Hunt for Atlantis - HarryNathan One-Shot (SMUT)
by SuperbiaRook
Summary: In this one-shot we follow Harry Flynn and Nathan Drake on their way to Greece to hunt for Atlantis. Being stuck together in a plane on their three-hours-flight, boredom takes over quickly and ways to resolve that are found even faster.


Coincidents. It felt like Nathan's life would consist of them by now. And hell, it was fucking great that way. Just when he realized he had not enough money to keep up his current lifestyle anymore, Flynn had shown up and told him about a new client and a new job. Not only would it be paid really well, it was interesting, too. Atlantis. Yes, fucking Atlantis. It was about finding the long lost island, swallowed by the sea. So of course Nathan had joined in on this expedition, after they had come out to pick him up in the Caribbean already - ah and he barely could turn Harry down in these things anyway. That bastard just had some idea about what got Nathan's attention. Not to mention his instincts on well-paid jobs. They met up with their client and settled everything about the conditions and moved on then, off of the island they had picked him up at and over to the next one that had an airport available.

So after getting to the next island with an airport by ship, they boarded their plane to Greece, where they'd end their preparations for the job and get started on searching the sea for a good hint. Or so Nathan would have guessed. They stowed their bags up in the boxes meant for the carry-on luggage and decided on the order of seats pretty soon. Harry sat at the window, Nathan in the middle and Aiden – their client – at the aisle, because he was afraid of heights and felt rather sick already. He hadn't shared much information with them and it seemed he didn't intend to either, in fear of them abandoning him probably and going on this hunt without him. Something Harry already had proposed to Nathan while still being on the ship.

Once the plane departed and he could, Aiden hurried to the restrooms to get rid of his breakfast again. Curious Nathan used the time he was gone to search through their client's little bag of belongings he kept close until his body had rebelled against the heights. Different information on a medal found at the shore in Greece. He had seen it live already for Harry had shown it to him – it was a hero's medal made for the 'hero of Atlantis' and by that hinted directly at the existence of the island – or at a mocking kind of humor the Greek people had had back then. There were information about an island called Avgo, too, that would match the necessary parameters for having been part of Atlantis before, including a computer-generated picture of what it could have looked like. Additionally to that, he found a photograph of a stone slab with ancient Greek writings on it, didn't have the time to translate that now though, so Nathan hurried to copy everything he could into his notebook and put all of it away again the way he found it, just when he heard something from the restrooms. He put it back and leaned back all casually again, looking out of the window for a moment when Harry spoke up shortly before Aiden would arrive at their seats, lowly but audible for Nathan next to him.

_"Then let's abandon him right after we arrive, Nate. We don't need him. He's just slowing us down."_ Flynn insisted but before Nathan could answer, Aiden returned and dropped back onto his seat.

Now how to tell him what he thought about it without Aiden getting it..? They'd need about three hours to get to Greece. Somewhere in that time he'd have to make it clear to Harry. And then he got an idea: Whisper into his ear. Just not.. too obviously.

So Nathan bent over to Harry all excited and pointed out of the window. _"Look, Harry, there's the bar I was talking about!"_ he exclaimed and while Harry had turned his head to look out, he whispered into his ear: _"We wait. We know too little and he's paying good money, we can decide about that approach later still."_

_"Where?"_ Flynn asked, playing along and Nate dropped back on his seat properly with a sigh fleeing his lips.

_"Oh, well, we've passed it already, you can't see it anymore now." _Nathan turned to Aiden then. _"You're not so much into flying, are you?"_

_"No, not at all... I always was more the fan of water and ocean instead of flying around. But taking a ship would have taken too much time."_ their client uttered unsatisfied. _"We will take a ship to Avgo, though. We will need two days to reach the island by it."_ And he seemed to be happy about it. _"And you? Anything that makes you feel uneasy?"_ he checked, trying to find something to distract himself from feeling sick.

Nate shortly glanced over to Flynn, then back to Aiden_. "Mostly? When he got his homosexual-five-minutes."_ he replied. _"It's creepy as hell to me."_

They had had sex. Once. After having spent quite some weeks with another and escaped a near-death experience. And since then, every now and then, Harry played with Nathan's mind and memories of that time they had had. Well, it had been Nathan who initiated it back then - and sometimes it felt like he had opened Pandora's box by doing so.

Harry bent over to Nathan, placing a hand in his crotch then. He bluntly grabbed his cock through the fabrics and smirked. _"Hell, you are just pissed because I was the one fucking you and your ass being a virgin is nothing but imaginary by now, mate."_ he said amused and let go of his crotch again.

The treasure hunter swallowed. _"Flynn, I'm warning you."_ he said when he told their story there just like that. He didn't need everyone to know! And even less a fucking client, even if he was the son of a rich man and nothing more than a brat that wanted to explore the world now with daddy's money.

"_Actually, why don't we use the time? Three more hours, right?"_ Flynn checked on Aiden who nodded confused and Harry got up. "Good." He grabbed Nathan by his neck and pulled him up. _"You are coming with me then."_ he said with a smug grin.

_"What? But-"_ Nathan tried to protest but Harry already pushed him past Aiden to the aisle and down it to the restrooms, still the hand in his nape. Fuck, his heart was pounding so incredibly fast. He couldn't be really up to having sex here now, right? Hey, the last time had been one and a half years ago in the heat of the moment and because they had a near death experience there!

_"Let's talk about what you saw in the book. What was in it?"_ he whispered to him on their way and by that he took a huge weight from his heart, relieving Nathan a good bit. They entered the restroom then and Harry locked it behind them_. "So?"_ the Brit asked, waiting for Nate's update.

He looked at the door that got locked for a second, then back to Harry_. "Alright so.."_ he started. _"He got a report from a meteorologist about the likeliness of a tsunami in that area. He had a stone plate with old Greek written on it as well. I managed to copy the statement but didn't get to translate it in the hurry. Then there's been some more information about the medal, theories mostly but there can't be proof that long time ago. There was a map too.. I remember it but didn't have the time to draw it down yet.."_ he said and turned away then to put his notebook down on the toilet tank before he started to draw down the map on a double page while he spoke on _"That's how it looks nowadays as far as I know.. there's been another map where this side here had more land to it but it was only calculated so I figure it's based on the tsunami theory."_ he muttered._ "There's been some notes at its side though, I didn't catch all of it unfortunately.. something like.. two miles away from the coast.. or kilometers.. or five.. I don't remember I was in a hurry but i think he meant the distance the tsunami might've carried the part away. What he seems to suspect is that Avgo is part of what was Atlantis. But that's highly unlikely, I think." _

Just then, he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and looked over his shoulder for a second, then hastily back again to concentrate on the drawing.

_"Why not in Avgo?"_ Harry checked while he pulled Nathans pants with one hand down, shoving the other hand up his shirt to stroke over his chest and have all time to play with Nathan's nipples.

_"Because.."_ he began when he felt the hand at his nipples. "Come on, Flynn, seriously, we don't do this on a regular basis now."

Harry pinned him down between the toilet tank and himself, making Nathan stand with spread legs over the toilet.

_"Fuck.. Harry.. now, would you-.." _he started to protest but sighed then resigned when he felt him glance over his shoulder.

_"So where do you think the city is?"_ he asked and glanced into his notebook.

He sighed yet again. _"I don't think it's in Avgo because it's more likely closer to Crete. Avgo is close but not close enough. I think it was right in the spot between Crete and Athens."_ he said and stopped drawing now, pushing the notebook close again. _"Now come on Flynn you can't be serious about this fuck.. I don't know about you but I'm not starved nor near-death so.."_ he whispered now and made an attempt to push him away - not really easy in his current position with his pants down and practically locked between Harry's body and the toilet seat, not giving him much freedom of motion here.

Finally, Harry replied to the protests, grinning when Nathan got that nervous. _"Mhh... but I am. Starving for sex and near-abstinence."_ he replied.

When Harry spoke, Nathan felt the heat crawling up his nape. _"How the fuck can you? Haven't you been to Greece just at most two days ago? Hell, there's gay people all over the place!" _he said there and looked at him than startled.

But there Flynn lifted his hands, apparently not willing to answer that question. _"At least suck me off, will you?"_ he said and made a step back. He really wanted to have some nice time right now.

_"What?"_ Nate made fully confused for a second. Suck him off? _"Wait-wait-wait. Like hell I will."_

_"After our talk with Aiden, wouldn't it be too obvious if we would come back after just two minutes? Or do you want everyone to think you are a premature ejaculator?"_ he checked, smirking smugly at his friend. _"Come on, I know you can do it."_ He leaned against the door, waving Nathan closer. _"Swallow me. Be a good boy, Nate."_

A part of him wanted to say what-do-I-care-what-he-thinks but the other part, male pride, whispered: He's right. You can't just leave after two minutes. He looked at him there, leaning against that door like he'd be the king here. Asshole. _"Fuck I should never have done that back then.." _he muttered to himself. Since, well, it had been Nathan kissing Harry in the heat of the moment. And, well, more than that short smooch of a friend being glad that the other was alive.

_"But you did. After you took me in your ass, you can very well swallow the truth - and me."_ he said with a crooked smirk.

_"Hell no."_ he replied. _"I won't swallow anything from you."_ he laughed a little. Hell they were still friends but.. man!

Nathan swallowed a little. Well, options? _"I could fuck you, too. I mean.. you know. I'd do that rather than have your dick in my face - knowing you to be a dick yourself, you'd probably come right over my hair for 'making Aiden believe it happened'."_

Flynn made a tiny step closer, grabbing Nathan's neck. _"Nope, you will never fuck me. But let's see how well your body remembers me, mh?"_ He pushed him against the sink, licking over his jaw. Nathan grabbed the sink behind him there to keep his stand properly with his pants still down and Harry way too close_. "Now turn around and bent over. I know you liked it. I will use some soap for you, too so it won't hurt... am I not nice?"_ he purred with a smirk. _"Or you simply go down.. come on." _he purred.

_"Shut up, Harry. Why don't you turn around, hands on the fucking door and you'll be the one taking my cock this time?"_ he asked then and felt his hand in his nape then.

Flynn had to laugh there. _"Sure, how about a deal, mh? You can fuck me - after I fucked you. Or I suck you off and you get fucked by me. Two options, your call."_ Harry said amused while he was trying to get him down.

Nate went down a little but only to turn out of his grab and now push Harry off of him, trying to turn him around in the same process, saying: _"Flynn, give it up, just give me your ass for equality and we're good, you'll like it - hey, I'll even use soap on you, am I not nice?"_ He mimicked him there with a playful grin. The move took Harry aback, but he grabbed Nathan and managed to turn him around and against the door, just to turn him around again so he could look into his face, pressing their crotches together Hell, the little fight they had here sure got both of them heated up too. His own dick was growing and needy for attention, yet not fully hard yet.

_"Alright, you want to play? Let's play."_ he purred and grabbed into his jacket to reveal a pair of handcuffs._ "Whoever will be handcuffed will be fucked. And trust me, I will fuck you for the whole flight worth the time."_ he growled into his ear.

_"Where the fuck did you get those from?"_ Nathan asked surprised, before Harry grabbed his arm and tried to handcuff him right away. _"Hell no."_ he said and pulled back but~ when he reached for the handcuffs to take them away from Harry to try his luck on him, Nathan felt that side snap shut around his wrist and stared at it, fully startled. Great. _"What the.. oh crap." _he muttered the last part and tried to pull the second one away. He was really the lucky kind of guy huh!?

_"I knew you are dorky enough to jump into this-"_

_"I'm not dorky."_ he said right away.

_"-And of course I have handcuffs with me. I'm a man with many enemies." _

Hell, if he'd manage to get his left hand cuffed, he might escape Harry's plan! That way getting to his ass was as good as not possible! Right? Then again.. blowjobs were still possible. And knowing Harry he probably had already a rule for that in mind, too, like, the one who got handcuffed first will get down first or something..—

_Click._

Harry had grabbed Nathan, turned him around and cuffed his hands on his back, making him lean over the sink a moment later so he had to look into his own reflection. Fuck that had gone so fucking fast.. Nate couldn't even recall for a moment what exactly had happened there._ "Ah, very nice..." _Harry purred. _"And hard already, too."_ he uttered as he stroked between Nate's legs. Well, that would explain at least why his blood circulation hadn't been good enough to provide his brains with enough energy to prevent the worst case.

Nate exhaled sharply and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, then saw Harry's self-satisfaction written all over his face. _"Oh fuck you, Flynn."_ he muttered there embarrassed and with hurt pride. He blushed now, too and tried to avert his gaze from himself but.. damn..he couldn't quite cause every other face he could concentrate on now was Flynn's who was about to fuck him in here, a public bathroom on a fucking plane! He played fair at least though now, not fighting back for the moment.

_"Ah, you are blushing.."_ Harry said satisfied and stroke over his ass.

_"Oh fuck off..!"_ Nathan hissed when he said he was blushing and could feel that - naturally - his cheeks heated up even more.

Flynn took the bottle of hand soap and let it drip down on Nathan's firm ass. He activated the sensor to let the water slip over his ass, too and darn, Harry surely enjoyed it to take his time to make Nathan's ass all wet and soapy while he massaged it, letting his thumbs rub over his tight entrance over and over again on the same time. _"For a man, you have a pretty gorgeous ass."_

_"What.. what's that supposed to mean, 'for a man' - I have a gorgeous ass, end of story."_ he claimed and yeah he was pretty confident about himself, even in this situation, but.. yeah.. well. Not proud of how this had worked out for him, of course.

_"I tried to get Aiden laid in Greece but he put quite a fight on me. You~ are a little more willing, though."_ Fuck how amused that dick sounded.. it made Nathan's skin tingle a little around his nape.

_"I'm not.. yeah fine maybe I.. am more willing.."_ he murmured there, giving in to the facts just before he moaned again as two fingers slipped into him now with a slippery sound. Nathan wasn't quite sure if he just tried to not hear the wet sounds the motions inside of him made by moaning louder this time, but probably yes, that was the reason, right?

_"Ah, you didn't try any other man, mh? You are still as tight as a bloody virgin.."_ the Brit commented on this, enjoying the view on Nate's behind, covered in soap and water, making it shine nicely in the bright light of the restroom lamb above their heads.

The adventurer swallowed again and shivered, trying to open up the handcuffs at his back blindly now. _"No.. I didn't. I told you I'm straight.."_ he muttered there, then groaned at the third finger entering him, spreading him quite well and how Harry moved his fingers a bit rougher now, yet still going slow on him, of that he was sure. Hell, he could be much less tender. _"You just.. love to prove me wrong.."_ he added there, swallowing his saliva again to not drool - not that it would matter much in here, bent over the sink.

_"Yeah, maybe...but I also love seeing your horny face when you realise the only thing that would matter now is my cock in your ass...and mhmh~ Nathan, you want it."_ he purred into his ear while he pulled his fingers out of Nathan, finding a grip on Nathan's slippery ass to pull his buttocks apart.

Those well-chosen words to humiliate him some more by simply reminding him that Harry would be the one fucking him once more made the vulnerable one swallow hard, feeling how the heat in his face increased. He looked through the mirror at himself for a moment but then at Harry who still was talking, continuing the humiliation that still was somehow a turn-on, Nathan realized in mild surprise.

_"Look at your lewd face..."_ Harry whispered_. "..the big Nathan Drake all horny and needy for a cock. You never looked sweeter." _he whispered and glanced at Nathan through the mirror, slowly licking over Nathan's cheek before he got up and finally pressed his hard cock into of his friend. He tilted his head back and groaned satisfied while he pushed deeper and deeper into him. That was pretty easy with the soap. And he went deep into him pretty fast, too. He shoved himself into him without a break and filled him up completely within merely three seconds, spreading him open entirely for his hard cock and most importantly: Let Nathan feel just how much he was filled up.

And Nate moaned there, muffling his sounds by biting down hard on his lower lip, breathing deeply in and out through his nose there as he slipped so quickly into him and so fucking deep and Nate now felt his own cock drip a little and how he drooled just a tiny bit. He wiped it away quickly with the tongue as good as he could and had to swallow again, feeling the urge to do so even stronger now that he had drooled already. Fuck this was still so insane.. it had been quite a while after all..

Ah but Harry loved to see Nathan like this. Nathan Drake, the big explorer, always ready for a fist fight. Real men were just Harry's type...though with Aiden's ass, he had to admit, he wouldn't mind to fuck the researcher either. Heh. But that won't happen that soon now that he fucked Nathan. He slipped deep into Nathan, sucking in the reaction of him.

Flynn didn't realize Nathan was still trying to fuck with the handcuffs. He couldn't fight back anymore anyway, so even if he would realize, it wouldn't matter one bit. Instead, he grabbed his hips now and shoved Nathan's body back and forth, making him impale himself with his cock. And Nathan moaned when Flynn started to move him by the hips and he gasped, leaning his head into his nape once too, moaning there loudly, his shirt still shoved up a good bit after all the tossing and turning and fighting, giving a good view on his hot body.

One and an half year. He fucked him one and an half years ago. And darn, it was fucking good to do it again, now. His slow motions grew stronger and he started to give Nathan that I-am-alive feeling again they had back then when they fucked after their near-death-experience. He fucked him hard and mercilessly. Nate shuddered all over and turned his head a little, lifting a shoulder to muffle his sounds now against his shirt and skin there. Some things like a box of tampons and the soap fell down the sink while he moaned deeply behind Nathan, just when there was someone knocking on the door.

_"Let me in! Please, I have to throw up and I can't just use these bags." _Aiden begged now after checking the other toilet. _"Hurry up!"_

Nate swallowed hard, coping with the fact that hiding this delicate moment was senseless before he answered _"S-sorry my- hands are.. kinda tied here.."_ he said between the thrusts, meaning it both ways - idiomatically and literally.

_"Oh come on.."_ Aiden exclaimed desperately but Harry laughed.

_"I'm going to"_ Nate muttered lowly enough so Aiden couldn't understand when he was just halfway through the 'Oh come on'.

_"Sorry, I'm stuck here in business with Nathan. Come back in...mhh..seeing Nathan like this...five minutes."_ Harry said amused, yet his voice was more like a growl in this very moment, drowning Nate's.

_"Ugh."_ Aiden made, pressing his hand against his mouth to get back to his seat and use the ugly bags they had there.

Nathan groaned then though. He couldn't care less for Aiden's miserable state right now. Instead he lowered his head again, looking through the mirror at Harry with a gaze that now really showed pure lust. Fucking hell, Nathan wasn't easy to talk into gay-sex but fucking easy to move into sexy times AND trick into them and once he was that far, there was not much holding him back so easily and Flynn might've gotten a taste from that one and a half years ago.

Harry meanwhile stroke over Nathan's gorgeous back and bit his lip in lust, seeing Nathan looking into the mirror like this, making eye-contact with him through it for a moment. Ah, there he was again, the little slut hidden inside Nathan.. Just some tickling and he was back. Harry let a hand slip forward and grabbed the hard cock of his friend to rub it next to his hard thrusts, letting his loins smack against Nathan's bare and wet ass. The touch at his cock felt as if it was a treat for looking at him in that horny way and he moaned louder again, now really drooling while he lowered his head a little once more, feeling the free spanking he got here with the hard thrusts into of his ass, making his head spin with pleasure.

And Nathan surely didn't last much longer with the strokes at his cock and Harry's hard dick pounding into him over and over, putting good pressure on his prostate. He moaned shakily as he came and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment to enjoy the high, hearing Harry hiss behind him before he felt the hot cum filling him up. Flynn threw his head back and groaned in lust, yet in a flash of madness and ingenuity, he pulled back while he came, spoiling Nathan's ass with the last drops of his cum while the sperm inside of him already leaked back out again. Harry breathed shakily, yet a smirk flashed onto his face as he pulled out his cellphone._ "Smile for the cam, Nate."_ he said.

Nathan blushed deeply there when he saw the phone through the mirror. _"What-!"_ he started surprised and stared thanks to his glance through the mirror at Harry right into the camera when Harry in fact made a photo of him like this.

He pulled his pants up and closed them with his free hand while he grabbed Nathan's hand and gave him a kiss on it. _"I am sure you know how you can undo the handcuffs on your own."_ he purred with a smile at Nathan before he let go of him, opening the door.

_"Ah fuck you!"_ Nate exclaimed and hurried to but managed to get out of the handcuffs rather quickly. He wiped away the sperm as good as he could but the door was already open and –

_"Aiden, I have a picture you have to see."_ he hummed while he walked back to their seats.  
Nathan hurried and pulled up his pants, stumbling out of the room, but stopped in his tracks and turned back, quickly closing his pants properly and grabbing the notebook and the handcuffs before he hurried over to Harry and Aiden and practically leaped on top of them to obscure the sight of—

– a baby photo.

_"Nathan, what-?!" _Aiden squeaked when Nathan jumped onto them and Harry started to laugh.

_"You dick! How can you show that around to a client?!"_ he asked there to Harry, fucking glad of course that it was an innocent picture and not that one.

_"Ah, but you were such a cute little baby!"_ Harry said amused and patted Nathan's ass.

_"God, get off of me, you are heavy!"_ Aiden groaned and now pushed Nathan back into his seat like an unwelcome pillow while Harry grinned self satisfied.

Hell, he'd have to delete it from his phone somehow.. Harry shouldn't keep such evidence! But for now he sat down with them again. Fuck.. he had still flushed cheeks from the aftermaths and hell, Nathan was the typical guy to sleep right after sex as long as there were no distant gunshots or anything similar, so he practically was knocked out a moment later in his seat, sleeping and recovering while the rest of their flight would last. And this wouldn't be the last time he'd find himself in a situation like this for sure…

_**The End**_

_**Comment of the author:**_

_This little one-shot was written by me and my best friend during a RPG ("Uncharted - Drake's Temptation") - I usually don't submit something like that but I found this smut scene so nice I just HAD to submit it. I hope you had as much fun reading it as we had writing it.  
This version of Nathan was brought you by SuperbiaRook  
This version of Harry was brought you by AileanFearghas  
_

_PS: I didn't forget about A Geek And A Twit. I merely don't take much time for them right now and don't want to ruin the story by writing them out of mood for the fandom. Eventually there'll be more content for AGAAT again, too!_


End file.
